This invention relates to a building construction which is molded as an integral unit of synthetic material. More particularly, this invention includes a molded building unit which includes the required utility components including electrical, environmental control and plumbing molded integrally within the wall structure of the building unit and further including the required window and door frames which are also integrally formed within the molded building unit.
A tremendous shortage of adequate homes exists today which will meet the needs of the expanding populous of people in the country. For this reason, there is a great need for a moderately priced home which would satisfy the requirements of the home industry. The construction of a home entirely on a building site is undesirable because of the many environmental factors which effect the rate at which these buildings can be constructed and because of the high cost of labor. To overcome these disadvantages of on-the-site building construction, there have been numerous attempts made to construct a desirable home within an enclosed factory utilizing an assembly line construction technique.
All of the prior art factory constructed buildings are formed of a plurality of sections which must be transported to a building site, these sections fastened together on a foundation and the joints of these sections sealed with a special sealing compound. Further, the utility components including environmental control and electrical facilities must be added to the building construction at the building site.
A number of concepts of building construction have been developed wherein the building is formed of synthetic building material. However, the prior art homes constructed of synthetic material are constructed of a number of sections which must be transported and assembled at the building site. All the prior art homes constructed of synthetic building material consist of a radical design which will facilitate the construction of the homes. However, these radical designs do not remotely resemble a home construction which is attractive and compatible with present day home designs and would distract from a community in which these homes are placed. Further, the prior art homes constructed of synthetic building material do not permit the building designs to be easily changed to employ varying architectural design characteristics.
Another disadvantage of a factory constructed home, which includes a plurality of sections, is the amount of assembly or erection time required for assembling the home after the home is delivered to the building site. Most of the prior art factory erected homes are undesirable because of a shortage of storage space and also because of the cramped and confined areas of the kitchen and bathroom areas.
Due to changes in environmental conditions, it is often desired and sometimes necessary that a building construction be relocated from one building site to another building site. In the prior art building construction, both where the building is completely constructed on the site and where the building is constructed of sections which were transported and assembled on the site, relocation of these are very difficult or sometimes even impossible.